Graduación
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: La graduación de Haibaku y Jesus como lo vemos muy pocos... incluyéndome. Basado en un capítulo de una serie, personajes de otros animes y OC'S invitados.
1. Chapter 1

Yo: Hola a todos! Espero que no se desesperen porque todavía no termino mis fics inconclusos pero... TENÍA QUE HACER UN FIC DE GRADUACIÓN XDDD Basado en el último capítulo de Malcolm, pero con algunas extensiones de mi.

Shun: ¿Extensiones?

Yo: Ya quisieras que continuara despedido.

Gray: Quiero decir una cosa.

Yo: Lo que sea

Gray: Quisiera decir... ... ... ... ¡CANDY-NEKO-CHAN, CÁSATE CONMIGO!

Anubias/Rogue/Sasuke: ¡NO EN NUESTRA GUARDIA!

Chris: Jejejejejeje.

JesusST: ¿Y por qué yo estoy aquí?

Yo: Para que veas este fic nwn.

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN Y LA MAYOR PARTE DE LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.

Aviso: Algunos personajes no son de Bakugan. Unos son de otros animes y otros son OCs prestados. Los subtitulados son comentarios de Haibaku hacia ustedes lectrores.

* * *

En la casa de Haibaku, Hiba corría con palomitas hacia el sofá donde estaban Chibi Dan, Dan, Jesus, Haibaku, Chris, Shizuka, Jessica, Natsu y Abdel.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Hiba corriendo

- Hubo un chispazo, luego una gran flama y lo sigue intentando!

- ¿ESTÁS LOCO? - gritó Hiba confuso y amocionado - SÓLO ME AUSENTÉ UN SEGUNDO!

- Quiero ver! - dijo Marucho apareciendo con Noah, Jack Punt y Kenchi.

En eso llega la mamá de Haibaku: María Kazuki Kuso (Cabello Castaño con forma circular hasta el cuello, vestido negro con camiseta con cuello blanca debajo del vestido. Tiene un cuerpo muy hermoso, Haibaku heredó su hermosidad intersexual, o sea, para ambos géneros humanos, aunque no es bi como Haibaku, y eso si, solo en OC)

- Ay, por Dios! - dijo María fastidiada al ver lo que los demás veían... y era a Serujio Garuban Ishida (Cabello negro corto hasta la nuca, ojos vafés, lentes de trabajo, Traje de trabajo con corbata. Casi parecido a Sakano del anime Garvitation) quien estaba reparando una televisora... o mejor dicho, tratando de repararla - Paga para que un técnico lo haga.

- No dejaré que un sucio técnico trate de robarte de MI LADO! - Gritó Serujio mirando a su esposa - Además no desperdiciaré NADA de MI dinero si yo SI SE hacerlo! - gritó más fuerte mientras trataba de rerparar su TV y se electrocuta dando un fuerte grito, haciendo que los presentes (menos María) se rieran a mas no poder.

* * *

OP COMPLETO

Usen la canción que sigue: IA - Children Record

* * *

Comedor de la casa grande de los Kuso.

- La beca y ayuda económica de varias escuelas en las que cursaste, más los Interespacios Bakugan en los que te coronaste campeón, más los gobiernos de Neathia, Gundalia, Cestal, Japón y Australia son 67,000 dólares, más lo de la caja, el fondo de la hermandan en la que estás, 2,300 de tu papá - dijo esto último Maria sonriendole a Serujio.

- Hola, soy Haibaku Ishida Kuso. - dijo Haibaku viendo hacia el público que seguramente leerá este fic - Finalmente me aceptaron en la Universidad de Tokio (no malpiensen, los personajes y la trama de este fic específicamente estarán en Japón). Y será en Febrero. No sabemos cómo pagarlo, pero buscaremos la forma. Es mi sueño dorado, a 48 minutos de Sellon - emocionado.

- No puede ser! - gritó María viendo el resultado - Aún nos faltan 5,000 dólares!

- Qué? - gritó Serujio - Son unos sinvergüenzas!

- Miren esta miseria. Dios mío, por favor. Qué definición, mi cerda! - Hiba despreocupado - El mejor peleador de la nueva generación humana se preocupa por su "futuro" - dijo Hiba burlándose en la cara de Haibaku casi un poco lejos de Haibaku pero en la misma mesa redonda de comedor - Mientras yo SI TENGO RESUELTO MI VERDADERO FUTURO! Ja já!

- No quiero ser mala persona - dijo Haibaku decepcionado - Pero ¿no crees que es un poco triste ser el conserje de la escuela?

- Soy asistente de conserje - dijo Hiba feliz - Trapearé en nada de papeleo y cómete tus palabras!

En eso llega Rafe con muchas maletas y las pone en el piso mientras decía - ya empaqué ahora tu ropa de invierno, tus mangas, doujins y dvd's de ecchi y hentai y más de la mitad de tus adornos. ¿Qué crees? - Dijo emocionado - Tengo el mismo disco de Deathgaze (Banda Japonesa Visual Kei de deathcore). ¿Sempai?

- NO ME DIGAS SEMPAI TODAVÍA! - Gritó Hiba fastidiado - Me mudaré con ustedes en 15 días.

- ¡12 DÍAS! - Gritó María mas que furiosa y golpeando su mano contra la mesa lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo que Haibaku, Hiba, Rafe y Jesus (oc de JesusST) se aterraran y provocando la furia silenciosa de Serujio contra Hiba - CUANDO TE GRADÚES TE IRÁS DE ESTA CASA A LA DE RAFE Y LOS DEMÁS ASILADOS! (no aislados) en eso Hiba se retrocede sin moverse y los papás de Haibaku miraron a Hiba con odio. En eso María se calmó, Serujio gruñó suspirando contra Hiba. - Hay otros trabajos?

- tengo 7 turnos en la cafetería por semana - Haibaku - Lunes, miércoles y viernes en la librería, trapeo los dormitorios de mi piso, y cotro vegetales para las frutas y lo de la clase de química.

- ESTO ES HORRENDO! - Gritó Serujio molesto - CHICOS MENOS INTELIGENTES QUE TÚ TIENEN BECA COMPLETA!

- No le corrigieron al entrevistador su pronunciación de Sartk - dijo María fastidiada, a lo que...

- Se pronuncia Sartré - contestó Haibaku molesto

- ESO NO IMPORTA! - Gritó Serujio - BUSCARÉ EL DINERO DE ALGUNA FORMA! - En eso se va furioso de la casa

- Aunque sigan estas cosas, te agradezco que me hayas adoptado como Jesús Kuso - dijo Jesús feliz.

- Es que como esos bakas mataron a tus padres, decidí meterte en una familia - dijo Haibaku - Y no me lo agradezcas a mí, agradécele a Dios Padre y a Jesús.

- Cierto, es obvio que El me ama - dijo Jesus feliz.

- Este es uno de los momentos perfectos para platicarltelo - susurró Rafe - Yo tengo mi vida privada en esa manción a la que irás, mi espacio se limita a mi dormitorio, donde dormirás, pero deberás aprenderte mi palabra clave. - en eso Hiba asiente con la cabeza todo serio.

Habitación de Haibaku

- Lo he estado pensando - dijo Marucho en la cama de Haibaku - Muy pronto ustedes se irán.

- Cierto - dijo Dan recostado de la pared mientras está parado y cruza sus brazos con una mirada de melancolía - Y esto de no hacer nada... ya no será más fácil tenerlo por completo.

- Qué bueno que digas eso - dijo Salef Yahya (Cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, tez morena, camisa manga corta abiesta color gris y camiseta blanca con pantalones cafés largos con zapatos negros. Es el padre de Abdel) - Parece que fue ayer que fuimos al baile de fin de año. Editamos el periódico escolar a nuestro antojo, y nos preocupada la primera cita con Kelly Hasha. - en eso se relamió los labios - Un beso que nunca olvidaremos.

- Papá - dijo Abdel escribiendo en su notebook - Vine a ayudar a Haibaku con su discurso.

- Claro! - dijo Salef contento - CLARO. Serás el "GRAN ORADOR" - Dijo alborotando los cabellos de Haibaku y este sonreía - Felicidades de nuevo - en eso retira su mano de Haibaku - Me da gusto que mi hijo se ofreciera a poderte ayudar con tu importante discurso. Esa modestia siempre la ha tenido en segundo plano.

- Oye! - gritó Abdel lastimado

- No estoy criticando a nadie! - dijo Salef soprendido por el comentario de Abdel - Es... un gran honor. Me da gusto que, aunque ayudé al ayatolá Gahyana a ser maestro de ceremonia en el primer interespacio bakugan islamista en Arabia, tuvieron la integridad de darte a ti el discurso y no a mi hijo musulmán.

- VETE! - Gritó Abdel más que lastimado por el comentario de su padre y este se va con cara de "oye, tranquilo! No te enojes"

- No tengo idea de que vivir independiente me vaya a cambiar - dijo Dan - ¿Crees que tengo actitud de Visual Kei?

- Claro que si ¬u¬ - Haibaku

- PAREN TODO! - Gritó Haibaku

- Paren las imprentas - dijo Shun alzando sus manos en frente de todos los presentes

- ¿Saben que significa?

- no tengo idea - dijo Shizuka

- Podemos desacernos de la "Opción Nuclear" - Hiba emocionado

- ¡CIERTO! - Dan

- NO LO PENSÉ! - Marucho

En eso todos se dirigen al armario de Haibaku y sacan una caja

- Opción nuclear? - dijo Abdel confuso - Chicos, a ver, explíquenme! De qué están hablando?

- Es la evidencia de lo peor que hemos hecho en todas nuestras vidas! - dijo Shun y usó sus poderes ninjas para sacar un candado láser que Haibaku abrió usando su Bakúmetro

- Esto reafirma, que hicieramos lo que hiciéramos - dijo Haibaku sacando un tubo con tapadera de plástico (como el de los Pringles, no se si han escuchado de esto pero es una botana de papas fritas) - Siempre había un límite - En eso se dirigieron todos hacia Abdel - No nos podíamos molestar al grado de no tener que perder, porque habría algo que destruiríamos todos.

- A ver, a ver, a ver, a ver! - dijo Abdel más extrañado - Díganme qué cosa es lo peor que han hecho para saber qué tan malo puede ser. Ante los ojos de Alá y de su profeta Mahoma, no mientan.

- Pues... - dijo Haibaku avergonzado con tono melancólico - Una vez... hicimos creer a... a mi tía Miyoko... de... de... que... tenía... cáncer... ... - en eso gritó más alterado... - ¡Pero por una buena razón!

Flashback

En el comedor de la casa de los Kuso, Miyoko lloraba en la mesa y Shinjiro la trataba de consolar pero...

- NO DIGAS QUE TODO SALDRÁ BIEN! - Gritó Miyoko llorando y soltándose del abrazo de Shinjiro - Nunca podrías criarlos tu solo!

- Mamá - dijo Dan con Haibaku, Marucho, Shizuka, Jessica, Runo y Shun. (Haibaku vestía una camiseta sin mangas roja y pantalón azul. Shizuka vestía una camiseta provocativa morada, moño en el pecho, un pantalón pegado cotro de mezclilla rojo. Jessica vestía una ropa algo perve para su edad. Dan, Shun, Runo y Marucho por su parte se vestían como de la primera temporada de Bakugan (en ese entonces ya había terminado lo de la evolución de Drago y faltaba la batalla final de Masquerade) - Sé que no es el momento pero puedes firmar estos justificantes - y le dió múltiples justificantes de faltas a clases y Miyoko y Shinjiyo lloraron más fuerte a lo que los niños rieron nerviosos.

Fin Flashback

- No estamos orgullosos - dijo Haibaku con el tuvo de cartón entapado - Antes lo estábamos, pero ahora ya no lo estamos. Y ya podemos tirarlo.

- Oye Shizuka - dijo Shun dandole el tubo a la pequeña Kuso - Esto te pertenece

- ¿En serio? - dijo Shizuka emocionada

- Si - dijo Shun sonriendo tiernamente - Pronto serás la mayor de tu casa. Te ayudará a madurar. Será tu estreno. Por fin podrás lucirte.

En eso Shizuka toma el tubo y dice... - Siempre imaginé este momento cuando estuviesen muertos... PERO AÚN ASÍ ME GUSTA LA IDEA! - Gritó Shizuka feliz al final.

Cuarto de María y Serujio. Serugio estaba llamando a un teléfono de casa que le regaló la compañía de servicios de paga de mejor telefonía, más canales nacionales y mundiales y mejor internet. Serujio estaba llamando a una asociación banquera económica, de idea bakugan socialista. Mala idea... verán por qué

- Se lo suplico! - dijo Serujio llamando a la asociación socialista bakugan a la que llama - Necesito 5,000 dólares. ¿Cree que le estaría hablando de no estar desesperado? ... Si, ya sé, comprendo, ya sé cuanto nos odian por lo dem Mechtogan Zenthon y sé que debímos darle oportunidad a Anubias pero es que... si, es cierto, ya recurrí a todo! Ya no tengo dinero, ni prospectos ni a nadie a quién recurrir! ... ... ... Y, ¿cree... que podría hablar con un... ejecutivo de préstamos?

Día siguiente en el Instituto Técnico de Setagaya. Un conserje aparece con sus herramientas de conserje. Detrás de el estaba Hiba con su uniforme de conserje.

- Bien, 15:15 en horario de 24 horas, última ronda de baños. - dijo el conserje - En inodoro 12 es como una diva. Enjuagas el trapeador con agua caliente con desinfectante y lo dejas a que se seque - en eso se detienen - ¿Alguna pregunta, señor?

- Si - dijo Hiba más que alegre - ¿PARA QUÉ QUIERO QUEDARME EN CASA? ES EL MEJOR TRABAJO QUE HE PODIDO OBTENER! Un buen uniforme, el poder de acoordonar pisos mojados. No eres sólo un peleador solitario. ERES EL CONSERJE! - Gritó Hiba con aires de grandeza, pero...

- Oye, no te emociones, sólo 30 días y te vas - dijo el conserje.

- No, por favor. - Dijo Hiba rogando - No me haga eso. Me comprometeré, lo prometo, haré lo que se-...

- No, no, no! - dijo el conserje interrumpiendo a Hiba - No me entendiste bien. Esto es un sindicato. Si pasas los 30 días de prueba es de por vida, con prestaciones, médico, de todo. Por ello nunca contratan a nadie más de un mes. Lo lamento por ti porque veo que esto se te da. Nunca vía nadie manejar la basura con tanto gusto como tu.

- Gracias - dijo Hiba feliz - Tiene que haber una forma... ¿que tal si... si hubiera un desastre, algo lo suficientemente pegajoso, grande y asqueroso, que fuera imposible limpiarlo en menos de 30 días?

- Tienes una buena idea Hiba - dijo el conserje - Pero no creo que haya un desastre que se prolongue más de un mes - dicho esto se va y Hiba...

- ¿Ah si? - dijo Hiba feliz y desafiante - También dijeron que el hombre no llegaría a Marte! - en eso se va

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

YO: Pero si nunca llegamos a marte!

Hiba: Gomenasai

Shun: Vamos a usar referencias cristianas en el próximo capítulo?

Yo: Pues es obvio

Shiki: NO ME INCLUYAN!

Yo: De acuerdo ._.U No me lo recuerdes. Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, etcétera. No se quejen, porque he planeado hacer este fic T.T


	2. Chapter 2

Yo: Hola a todos! Espero que no se desesperen porque todavía no termino mis fics inconclusos pero... TENÍA QUE HACER UN FIC DE GRADUACIÓN XDDD Basado en el último capítulo de Malcolm, pero con algunas extensiones de mi.

Shun: ¿Extensiones?

Yo: Bueno... Y sólo que en esta ocasión. Bueno... etto... JesusST... No creo que sea conveniente el review ya que nuestro asunto NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL FIC... aunque lo único que si es que serás un Kuso. Y Candy-neko... Una cosa es decirle eso de Alan a Gray... otra es hacer que Anubias, Rogue y Sasuke acepten.

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN Y LA MAYOR PARTE DE LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.

Aviso: Algunos personajes no son de Bakugan. Unos son de otros animes y otros son OCs prestados. Los subtitulados son comentarios de Haibaku hacia ustedes lectrores.

* * *

Instituto Técnico de Setagaya. Un conserje aparece con sus herramientas de conserje. Detrás de el estaba Hiba con su uniforme de conserje.

- Bien, 15:15 en horario de 24 horas, última ronda de baños. - dijo el conserje - En inodoro 12 es como una diva. Enjuagas el trapeador con agua caliente con desinfectante y lo dejas a que se seque - en eso se detienen - ¿Alguna pregunta, señor?

- Si - dijo Hiba más que alegre - ¿PARA QUÉ QUIERO QUEDARME EN CASA? ES EL MEJOR TRABAJO QUE HE PODIDO OBTENER! Un buen uniforme, el poder de acoordonar pisos mojados. No eres sólo un peleador solitario. ERES EL CONSERJE! - Gritó Hiba con aires de grandeza, pero...

- Oye, no te emociones, sólo 30 días y te vas - dijo el conserje.

- No, por favor. - Dijo Hiba rogando - No me haga eso. Me comprometeré, lo prometo, haré lo que se-...

- No, no, no! - dijo el conserje interrumpiendo a Hiba - No me entendiste bien. Esto es un sindicato. Si pasas los 30 días de prueba es de por vida, con prestaciones, médico, de todo. Por ello nunca contratan a nadie más de un mes. Lo lamento por ti porque veo que esto se te da. Nunca vía nadie manejar la basura con tanto gusto como tu.

- Gracias - dijo Hiba feliz - Tiene que haber una forma... ¿que tal si... si hubiera un desastre, algo lo suficientemente pegajoso, grande y asqueroso, que fuera imposible limpiarlo en menos de 30 días?

- Tienes una buena idea Hiba - dijo el conserje - Pero no creo que haya un desastre que se prolongue más de un mes - dicho esto se va y Hiba...

- ¿Ah si? - dijo Hiba feliz y desafiante - También dijeron que el hombre no llegaría a Marte! - en eso se va

Ya en la noche en el paito trasero de la mansión de los Kuso, Dan, Chibi, Alice, Shun, Haibaku, Marucho, Shizuka, Runo, Julie, Jesus, Candy, Gray Fullbuster, Erza, Rin, Len, Fabia y Miku estaban frente a una imitación de antoracha griega del olimpo tamaó mesabanco con el tubo de la opción nuclear. Todos estaban vestidos de traje de gala.

- Sólo faltan Hiba y el resto. - dijo Erza

- ¿Dónde estarán? - dijo Len

Y Hiba llega corriendo con Rafe, Ren, Paige, Zenet, Jesse y Lena.

- Hola! - dijo Jesse - Ya llegaron las estrellas. Me gustaría que hubieran visto la pelea que se desató por articlos de limpieza humana.

- Los delfines son gays! - gritó Hiba

- No es cierto! - dijo Rafe - Tu crees que lo son todos!

- Porque es así!

- Matan a los tiburones!

- Si un gay hace eso lo sigue siendo

- Ya empezemos y no hablen de eso frente a Erza - dijo Candy y todos rodearon la antorcha con el tubo.

Shizuka encendió un cerillo

- Padre, te damos las gracias por hacernos terminar otro día más de vida - dijo Haibaku con los ojos cerrados e inclinando su rostro - Te pedimos que bendigas el discurso que Shizu nos va a dar para que traigas liberación a todos los presentes. Te lo pedimos en tu Santo Nombre... gracias Jesús

Y Shizuka aventó el cerillo contra el tubo y se empezó a incendiar.

- Padre - dijo Shizuka con los ojos cerrados e inclinando su rostro - Con esta cremación del objeto, un horrible secreto que nos unió en cierta forma se ha ido. Chibi Dan Kuso crecerá feliz sin el temor que nos acosaba cada rato, dará regalos de cumpleaños por amor y no por chantaje, será bueno y generoso con todos de corazón y vivirá sin dolor de estómago. Señor Jesucristo, te pedimos perdón por haber hecho esa horrible acción y te pedimos que nos limpies con tu preciosa sangre de la cruz. En tu poderoso nombre con este fuego aliado al tuyo, se rompe la maldición y nace un nuevo amanecer. En el nombre de Jesús, Amén.

Todos inclinaron su rostro cerando sus ojos - Amén - dijeron

En eso explotan muchas chispas por unos 8 segundos.

- Lindo detalle - susurró Gray a Dan.

Mañana siguiente, sala de estar de la mansión

- Si quieres que vea tu discurso de despedida lo haré con gusto - dijo María usando su laptop viendo un congreso cristiano por internet

- Mamá, no quiero ser malo pero no lo verán hasta que esté listo - dijo Haibaku en una mesa haciendo el discurso.

- Bien - dijo María - ... ... ... Pero si quisieras algunos oídos

- Okaa-san, estoy bien así, no lo necesito, déjame trabajar! - dijo Haibaku algo alterado

- Bueno, te dejo - dijo María y se quedó silenciosa hasta que ... ... ... ... puso cara y voz de fastidio - Pero es que no sé por qué citas a una banda de J-Rock habiendo gente como Paul McCartney que no anda mostrando el elástico de su ropa interior como muchos raperos.

En eso Haibaku se enfurece de manera seria.

Afuera, Hiba estaba tratando de cargar un barril con.. ... ... ¿Desechos de Animales? Como sea, el abrió un poco y lo cerró de inmediato de lo mal que olía.

- Eso... - dijo Hiba

Y así inició la busqueda de Hiba de elementos asquerosos ._.U

Huevos, un zorrillo aplastado, petroleo, bueno... lo que sea... ._.U No lo quiero escribir porque saben lo asqueroso que sería.

Ya en la casa de Marucho.

- Shiori, lo siento mucho - dijo Miyoko atendiendo al teléfono - Kazarina me chantajeó para el último boleto de la graduación. Porque la última vez que la desinvité me aventaron una cabeza de cerdo por la chimenea - en eso llega una limosina chrriando sus llantas - Además ya llegó y viene con el resto de los peleadores. Y se abre la puerta

- Hola - contestaron (no al unísono pero si en ese orden) Joe, Chan, Julio, Billy, Komba, Ace, Mira, Baron, Gus, Keith, Lync, Mylene, Volt, Hydron, Jake, Ren, Zenet, Jesse, Lena, Mason, Sellon, Anubias, Chris, Soon, Noah, Ben, Jack Punt, Robin, Rafe, Paige, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Rogue, Karin, Siugetsu, Shizune, Tsunade, Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Lily, Neru, Rox, Alan, Candy, Relena, Ginga, Kenchi, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Madoka, Yu, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Nile, Dashan, Mei-Mei, Chao Xin, Chi-yun, Ryuga, Hyoma, Hikaru, Aleksei, Klaus, Max y Klau, Shiki y Aki, Jack, Midna, Thomas, Zant y Everth.

Fabia llegó corriendo asustada

- ¡MIYOKO, TIENES QUE HACER ALGO! - Gritó Fabia asustada - ¡ESTA VEZ SI QUE LO VA A HACER! TIENES QUE DETENERLO!

En eso Shun empuja bruscamente a Fabia y agarra un cuchillo filoso - Aquí estás! Aguanté 2 horas de ida y recogida de camino hasta aquí. - en eso pone su pose de batalla sádica - ¡QUIERO QUE SUPLIQUES PIEDAD MALDITA!

Ene so Kazarina aparece con Toshiya - Será mejor que no falles el primer tiro, princesa - dijo desafiante y con un cigarrillo en la boca.

En eso Alice le cierra la puerta a los dos - Hola Kazarina, termina de fumar y ambos pueden comer. - dijo ALice fastidiada en eso se va - Vamos, haremos más camas.

- No entiendo por qué no se llevan bien - dijo Paige sentandose de forma sugestiva en un sofá

- tenías que dar primero un discurso - dijo Haibaku apareciendo - Dan! Ven!

- Vamos Dan - dijo Alice

- De acuerdo - dijo Dan apareciendo y se va a donde Shun mientras Haibaku mira cartas para él.

- Creí que no se iba a notar - dijo Lena enojada

Shun estaba demasiado furioso y frustrado y quería salir pero Dan le agarró por una mano la cintura y por otra el cuchillo - No te sientas mal - dijo Dan - En un universo paralelo lo hiciste - dicho esto Shun asiente mientras Dan le arrebataba el cuchillo.

- Masaka! (No puede ser) - Dijo Haibaku leyendo una carta y Jesús se acercó - Cancelaron la beca Komuni Kazuka.

- QUÉ? - gritó Serujio al escuchar eso - Eso son $3,000 dólares.

- Argumentaron la falta de garantías morales debido a presuntamente estar involucrados con los eventos del 2011 que fueron la represión en Medio Oriente, el terremoto de la provincia de Miyagi y tragedia de Fukushima, el BAKUFOBAPROA y sobre todo los ataques de Mecthogan Zenthon y que esas presuntas involucraciones serán tomadas como involucraciones oficiales y por ende los de izquierda nos detesarán y nos quitarán todo aopoyo económico y a todo aquél relacionado con tales hechos y ese dinero que se les quitó se usará para estudiar "¿Qué pasa con los que SI no pueden pagar los estudios?". Y nos darán por ambos 50 dólares si aceptamos.

Todos al escuchar eso se asustaron. Ya el pago para inscribirse a la Universidad de Tokio se les está cayendo encima.

Afuera

Hiba, Toshiya y Kazarina están en el lugar donde llevaron el barril de todo tipo de desechos asquerosos y pegajosos que Hiba mezcló.

- Muestranoslo - dijo Kazarina y le mostro el barril.

- Es precioso, chicos. - Dijo Hiba feliz - Abrí apenas 5 milímetros y quemó todo el vello de mi cara, no nomás de mi nariz.

- De acuerdo - dijo Toshiya - ¿Hacia quién va? - en eso Hiba se confunde - El incauto! ¿Quién es tu víctima Hiba? - y Hiba no sabe qué decir - Qué bueno que nos llamaste.

- Si vas a organizar este desastre culparán a alguien - dijo Kazarina con malicia - ¡Y TÚ PODRÁS ACHACARSELO A QUIEN QUIERAS! Un maestro, un vecino. Con suerte, Todos los de la casa de Marucho quienes se encuentran ahora van a vaer, y tú podrás vender sus pertenencias.

- Son increíbles! - dijo Hiba - Toshiya, soy amante de Haibaku, pero Kazarina, si cepillaras tus dientes te besaría.

- Nadie besa a mi Kazarina! - dijo Toshiya (Habrá KazrinaxToshiya ya que Toshiya fue Barodius en mi mundo)

Ya en un almacén vacío con muchos hombres fuertes y malos platicando entre si, el líder está en una mesa hablando con Serujio.

- Quieres 8,000 dólares - dijo el líder que es agente de préstamos

- Si - dijo Serujio

- Bien - dijo el agente - Lo que debes hacer er regresarmelo en 8 días

- No será necesario porque no te pagaré - dijo Serujio

- Qué dijiste? - dijo el agente algo molesto

- Escúchame - dijo Serujio - No tengo nada con qué pagarte el dinero en 8 días pero en vez de pasar por el estúpido teatro de que me hables y yo te de excusas hasta que me atrapes. Estoy dispuesto a ir a las fracturas.

- En serio?

- Claro - dijo Serujio - Cuando digas yo me presento y tu empiezas a romper huesos, brazos, piernas, lo que sea. Imvita a quien quieras. Prometo que gritaré y lloraré y pediré piedad y gritaré tan fuerte y tan horrible que nadie que lo vea volverá a fallar en un pago. ¿Dónde buscarías esa clase de publicidad?

El agente de préstamos se quedó pensando y dijo... - ¿O por qué no podría... no darte el dinero y romperte brazos y piernas? No cumpliría el objetivo?

- Cierto - dijo Serujio - No lo haría pero... tu meta se hace un poco más... ambigüa... ... ... ... ... ... ¿por qué... ... no mejor... ... lo piensas... ... ? dicho esto se levantó asustado y se va corriendo.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

YO: OTO-SAN!

Hiba: Eso de ToshiyaxKazarina... ¿es pedofilia o hay una niña ahí también?

Yo: Si.

Shun: Bueno... y Hiba... por qué hacer algo así?

Hiba: Para que me den el empleo de por vida.

Yo: Ok O.o

Chris: ¿Vieron el nuevo capi de "Rompiendo el cielo y la tierra"? Me dolió el final.

Yo: Guaaaaaaaa!

Dan: Eso dolió

Yo: Euríale, ya tienes enemigos. Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, etcétera. No se quejen, porque he planeado hacer este fic T.T


	3. Chapter 3

Yo: Hola a todos! Espero que no se desesperen porque todavía no termino mis fics inconclusos pero... TENÍA QUE HACER UN FIC DE GRADUACIÓN XDDD Basado en el último capítulo de Malcolm, pero con algunas extensiones de mi.

Shun: ¿Extensiones?

Yo: Bueno... Para que se den una idea de cómo le haremos... Habrán más cosas y pordíamos entrelazar unas cosas con otras. Y si vinieron muchos en la mansión de Marucho, es que de ahí nos vamos al instituto de Setagaya en Tokio.

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN Y LA MAYOR PARTE DE LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.

Aviso: Algunos personajes no son de Bakugan. Unos son de otros animes y otros son OCs prestados. Los subtitulados son comentarios de Haibaku hacia ustedes lectrores.

* * *

En un almacén vacío con muchos hombres fuertes y malos platicando entre si, el líder está en una mesa hablando con Serujio.

- Quieres 8,000 dólares - dijo el líder que es agente de préstamos

- Si - dijo Serujio

- Bien - dijo el agente - Lo que debes hacer er regresarmelo en 8 días

- No será necesario porque no te pagaré - dijo Serujio

- Qué dijiste? - dijo el agente algo molesto

- Escúchame - dijo Serujio - No tengo nada con qué pagarte el dinero en 8 días pero en vez de pasar por el estúpido teatro de que me hables y yo te de excusas hasta que me atrapes. Estoy dispuesto a ir a las fracturas.

- En serio?

- Claro - dijo Serujio - Cuando digas yo me presento y tu empiezas a romper huesos, brazos, piernas, lo que sea. Imvita a quien quieras. Prometo que gritaré y lloraré y pediré piedad y gritaré tan fuerte y tan horrible que nadie que lo vea volverá a fallar en un pago. ¿Dónde buscarías esa clase de publicidad?

El agente de préstamos se quedó pensando y dijo... - ¿O por qué no podría... no darte el dinero y romperte brazos y piernas? No cumpliría el objetivo?

- Cierto - dijo Serujio - No lo haría pero... tu meta se hace un poco más... ambigüa... ... ... ... ... ... ¿por qué... ... no mejor... ... lo piensas... ... ? dicho esto se levantó asustado y se va corriendo.

En la casa de Marucho, todos estaban limpiando la casa de Marucho. Se veía bien, pero el jefe corporativo vendrá con Abdel y su papá y por ello lo quieren dejar mejor de lo que está.

- Ordena estas revistas - dijo Erza en tono autoritario con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de pocos amigos. - Los chicos de Mauritania no tardan en llegar y no quiero que su amigo corporativo piense que la casa de Marucho es un campamento de desarraigdos

- Si, Erza, hagamos un esfuerzo mísero por intentar que el GRAN jefe corporativo NO VEA NUESTRA REALIDAD! - Dijo Shun con una mezcla de sarcasmo, rencor y burla en la cara de Erza

- Sabes qué Shun? - dijo Sellon interrumpiendo el insulto - No te haría ningún daño hacer un poco de esfuerzo.

- No te metas, regalada de quinta! - dijo Shun gritandole a Sellon no por apoyar a Erza, sino porque la falsa neathiana lo manipuló para que odiase a Dan.

- No me llames así! - gritó Sellon - Y te exijo que me respondas con algo nuevo sobre si estás buscando un trabajo.

- Ah! - dijo Fabia reaccionando feliz al escuchar eso - Ya que lo mencionas...

- Ya que lo mencionas - dijo Shun a Sellon mientras con una seña en su mano derecha interrumpía a Fabia - No tengo qué. Tengo algunas ideas qué desarrollar, tres ideas para hacer libros infantiles, y estoy considerando ser cazador de recompensas.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿ESTÁS LOCO? - Gritó Sellon al escuchar eso - ¿En qué mundo crees que vivimos?

- En el de la tele! - dijo Shun sonriendo.

- Yo por eso no veo televisión - dijo Noah fastidiado

- TELEVISA TE IDIOTIZA Y TV AZTECA TE APE... - Gritaba Jack Punt

- NO DIGAS GROSERÍAS! - Gritó Noah tapándole la boca a Jack Punt, y en eso suenan las sirenas - QUÉ? QUÉ?

- TODOS QUIETOS! - Gritó un hombre armado - QUIETOS! - En eso tira la puerta de una patada con otros hombres armados atrás de él - ¡Esta es la policía judicial! NO se muevan, LEPEROOOOS!

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Noah - ¿qué? ¿Qué la botana? ¿Qué onda con mi cuba? ¿Qué? Los cacahuates a las... salados que pedí, ¿qué?

- A ver, quién? - Gritó el hombre - ¿Quién de ustedes dijo esa palabra, quién? - en eso preparaba su ametralladora y todos pusieron sus manos en la nuca.

- Yo no... - dijo Jack Punt

- TÚ DIJISTE IMBÉCIL! - Gritó el hombre golpeando a Jack Punt en la cabeza por atrás (ellos si pueden decir)

- No... no nada... aquí nadie dijo nada... - dijo Jack Punt y otro hombre fuerte de nombre Joshua lo golpeaba por todo el cuerpo.

- Godínez!- dijo el hombre - espera... Niñito, con que no quieres hablar, ¿eh? - en eso se dirige a Godinez - Godinez, el agua mineral! ¡EL AGUA MINERAL! - en eso Godínez le da el agua mineral - ¿Quién fue? - dijo el hombre y le aventó el agua mineral - Habla, maldito, habla!

- A esa agua mineral - dijo Jack Punt jadeando - ¡LE FALTÓ RON, WEY!

- Chin... ¡TOMA MALDITO! - Gritó el hombre aventándole el agua mineral

- ¡MÁTENME BOLA DE WEY... - Gritó Jack Punt haciendo la pose de la cruz y lo golpearon

- Chicos - dijo Ren - Habrá tiempo para pelear, ayúdenos con la casa y podrán ir a la ceremonia de graduación.

- ¿Dónde? - dijo el Hombre

- En el Instituto Técnico de Setagaya

- Mi hijo se graduará - dijo el hombre con los ojos brillosos y empezó a ayudar. Sus oficiales también.

- Fabia, ¿me ayudas a sacar la vajilla fina? - dijo Miyoko

- Claro - dijo Fabia contenta yendo hacia el armario de la sala y lo abren tratando de buscar la vajilla.

En eso Marucho nota que se cayó la radiografía que certifica que Miyoko no tiene cáncer y se aterró. Shun lo notó y se fue caminando hacia Miyoko mientras ella decía buscando - Me encanta tener una excusa para buscarlo. La saqué cuando un congresista visitó las casas pero sólo tapó el inodoro y se fue.

Cuando Miyoko estuvo a punto de acacharse para levantar la vajilla...

- Por cierto, Miyoko - dijo Shun agarrando la radiografía y ocultandola en su espalda con su mano sin que Miyoko se diera cuenta - Creo que sería bueno que me explicaras por qué tiraste mis auógrafos de los harlem globettroters.

- ¿Los Harlem qué cuá? - dijo Miyoko confusa - ¿De qué estás hablando?

- No digo que definitivamente no fuera un acto racista inconsciente - dijo Shun dandole la radiografía a Marucho mientras miraba a Miyoko y al mismo tiempo se acercaba a Marucho - pero creo que a veces deberíamos detenernos a examinar nuestra conciencia. - En eso miró a Marucho - Marucho, ¿puedes venir a tu cuarto un segundo? - en eso ambos se van y tocaron el timbre.

- Hola, cómo están? - dijo Miyoko en la puerta mientras Shun y Marucho llegaron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta con llave.

- Bien Marucho, es obvio que te salvé - dijo Shun serio - Quiero saber qué pasa.

Ya en el patio, en el auto limosina largo de Marucho

Haiba, Toshiya y Kazarina lograron meter el barril en los asientos de atrás en el auto.

- Bien - dijo Kazarina - En mi forma humana a la hora de llegar nos bajamos en el auto. Ahí fingiré un ataque, y cuando caiga me aseguraré de que se me levante mucho la falda.

- Yo me encargaré de tomarle fotos para distraer a los demás y me confundan con un gerontosexual (persona joven con atracción a los mayores) - Dijo Toshiya - Para cuando se desate todo tendrás más que suficiente tiempo para sacar esto del auto.

- Los quiero amigos - dijo Hiba con lágrimas en los ojos y sonriendo

- Ven acá - dijo Kazarina sacando su lado tierno y con Toshiya abrazaron a Hiba.

Cuarto de Marucho

- MASAKA! - Gritó Shun - ¿TODO LO DEL CÁNCER FUE FALSO? Con razón hablaban sobre una maldición. Me hiciste jugar damas chinas con ella sin razón! - dijo Shun furioso - ¿Por qué no lo destruiste?

- No lo sé - dijo Marucho - No quise... la idea de destruirla para siempre me... me... me... dió... ... tristeza... la verdad... no quiero que nuestras aventuras... se... acaben - dijo marucho triste y deprimido con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo

- Ah, entiendo - dijo Shun poniendo su mano sobre un hombro de Maruchito - Quieres a nuestros amigos, sólo con esto pueden mantenerse unidos - dijo agarrando la radiografía - Es muy noble. Y ahora es mio. Algo realmente horrible con qué chantajearlos en lo que yo no tengo ninguna injerencia...

- Chris y Soon - dijo Marucho

- Ah... - dijo Shun sonrojado - A mano! - dijo más rojo que un tomate y dándole la radiografía a Marucho.

Sala de estar de los Marukura

- Señor Mahmud - dijo Haibaku - ¿En serio tiene las sub rutinas y todo en sesenta y cuatro Ks? - dijo Emocionado

- Yo no creo que haga eso ni de broma - dijo Jesus sonriendo

- Es que los han echado a perder con tanta memoria en Ram - dijo Mahmud. Es como un hombre de ejecutivo con cabello corto negro y barba negra corta. Al escuchar ese comentario, Haibaku, Jesús y los demás se rieron - Cuando yo empezé tenía solo 8 bits con 4.7 MHz y era muy feliz con eso.

- Qué genial - dijo Miyoko feliz

- No entendí nada de lo que dijo en los últimos 10 minutos! - dijo Maria contenta

- Si, pero no se impresionen - dijo Salef mientras estaba acompañado con Abdel - Claro que ahora tiene su avión privado y un equipo de baseball, pero hubo una época en la que le decían el "despreciado de Alá" jajajajaja ¿ya lo olvidaste? jejeje ¿Ya lo olvid...

- Recuerdo que alguien me pedía prestado - dijo Mahmud interrumpiendo a Salef y mirándolo de reojo - ¿Ya lo olvidaste? ¿Ya lo olvidaste? - en eso Salef baja la cabeza avergonzado y Mahmud mira a los dos Kuso - Haibaku y Jesus... no he venido a socializar. He visto las programaciones que hacen en el Interespacio Bakugan, el algoritmo de servidores el simulador de evoluciones bakugan fue excelente.

- Lo que trata de decir el enviado de Alá en materia económica - dijo Abdel en tono cool - Es que cree que somos genios los tres. - A escuchar eso, Haibaku y Jesus se emocionaron

- Bueno, para un contrato de dos años mínimo - dijo Mahmud - con prestaciones, opción de acciones, y sueldo de cinco ceros

En eso todos gimieron sorprendidos al escuchar lo que dijo el ejecutivo

- CINCO CEROS? - Gritó Ren

- No puedo creerlo! - gritó Alan - Espere! Cuánto es eso?

- No ofrezco caridad, nos quiero mientras sean baratos - dijo Mahmud - Pero respondan ahora o estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

- Qué dices Jesús? - dijo Haibaku susurrando sin que lo noten

- Hagámoslo - dijo Jesús susurrando igual

- El problema es mamá - dijo Haibaku

- Pero es nuestra oportunidad - dijo Jesús - Siempre quise tener más dinero

- Yo igual, pero si mamá quiere, bien, si no, pues ni modo, pero será interesante - dijo Haibaku susurrando - Habla tu.

- Ok - dijo Jesús susurrando.

- Bien? - dijo Mahmud

- Bueno... estamos de... - dijeron ambos al unísono pero...

- Es una grandiosa oferta, de verdad, lo apreciamos mucho, pero no, gracias - dijo María de forma firme e interrumpiendo a los dos

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Jesús asustado

- Ah, bueno - dijo Haibaku como si nada

- Haibaku y Jesus estudiarán y terminarán una carrera y si quieren una maestría - dijo María de forma firme pero sonriendo - Pero aún así gracias, muchas gracias.

- Bueno - dijo Haibaku

- Mamá, no te habló a ti, habló a nosotros - dijo Jesús preocupado

- Entiendo que debí hablar con usted primero - dijo Mahmud - Retiro mi oferta, así que...

- No lo diga - dijeron Haibaku y Jesús

- I'm out - dijo Haibaku - Estoy fuera

- Estoy fuera - Mahmud

Jesús quedó paralizado y apenas podía respirar por la boca del miedo y la alteración

- Lo siento chicos, es un compromiso - dijo Mahmud - su familia debe apoyarlos - y Jesús quedó más asustado y aterrado - No culpes a tu mamá, quiere proteger sus intereses. Hubiera llegado más lejos de haber estudiado una carrera.

Y así, Jesús quedó más aterrado.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

YO: TOMALA! IRÁS A LA UNIVERSIDAD Y SE ACABÓ!

Jesús: ¿POR QUÉ? (llorando) POR QUÉ?

Yo: Mamá quiere que estudiemos. Lo sabrás el próximo capítulo

María: HAIBAKU KUSO! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?

Yo: NADA! Mamá, no hago nada.

María: Bueno... Cuidadito con hacer historias de horror, asesinatos o sensualidad. Entendiste?

Yo: Si mama (aterrado) Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, etcétera. No se quejen con mi mamá, porque ella si me quiere.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo: Hola a todos! Espero que no se desesperen porque todavía no termino mis fics inconclusos pero... TENÍA QUE HACER UN FIC DE GRADUACIÓN XDDD Basado en el último capítulo de Malcolm, pero con algunas extensiones de mi.

Shun: ¿Extensiones?

Yo: Este es el último capítulo del fic y espero que les guste, porque será el descenlace del fic de graduación nwn.

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN Y LA MAYOR PARTE DE LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.

Aviso: Algunos personajes no son de Bakugan. Unos son de otros animes y otros son OCs prestados. Los subtitulados son comentarios de Haibaku hacia ustedes lectrores.

* * *

Sala de estar de los Marukura

- Señor Mahmud - dijo Haibaku - ¿En serio tiene las sub rutinas y todo en sesenta y cuatro Ks? - dijo Emocionado

- Yo no creo que haga eso ni de broma - dijo Jesus sonriendo

- Es que los han echado a perder con tanta memoria en Ram - dijo Mahmud. Es como un hombre de ejecutivo con cabello corto negro y barba negra corta. Al escuchar ese comentario, Haibaku, Jesús y los demás se rieron - Cuando yo empezé tenía solo 8 bits con 4.7 MHz y era muy feliz con eso.

- Qué genial - dijo Miyoko feliz

- No entendí nada de lo que dijo en los últimos 10 minutos! - dijo Maria contenta

- Si, pero no se impresionen - dijo Salef mientras estaba acompañado con Abdel - Claro que ahora tiene su avión privado y un equipo de baseball, pero hubo una época en la que le decían el "despreciado de Alá" jajajajaja ¿ya lo olvidaste? jejeje ¿Ya lo olvid...

- Recuerdo que alguien me pedía prestado - dijo Mahmud interrumpiendo a Salef y mirándolo de reojo - ¿Ya lo olvidaste? ¿Ya lo olvidaste? - en eso Salef baja la cabeza avergonzado y Mahmud mira a los dos Kuso - Haibaku y Jesus... no he venido a socializar. He visto las programaciones que hacen en el Interespacio Bakugan, el algoritmo de servidores el simulador de evoluciones bakugan fue excelente.

- Lo que trata de decir el enviado de Alá en materia económica - dijo Abdel en tono cool - Es que cree que somos genios los tres. - A escuchar eso, Haibaku y Jesus se emocionaron

- Bueno, para un contrato de dos años mínimo - dijo Mahmud - con prestaciones, opción de acciones, y sueldo de cinco ceros

En eso todos gimieron sorprendidos al escuchar lo que dijo el ejecutivo

- CINCO CEROS? - Gritó Ren

- No puedo creerlo! - gritó Alan - Espere! Cuánto es eso?

- No ofrezco caridad, nos quiero mientras sean baratos - dijo Mahmud - Pero respondan ahora o estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

- Qué dices Jesús? - dijo Haibaku susurrando sin que lo noten

- Hagámoslo - dijo Jesús susurrando igual

- El problema es mamá - dijo Haibaku

- Pero es nuestra oportunidad - dijo Jesús - Siempre quise tener más dinero

- Yo igual, pero si mamá quiere, bien, si no, pues ni modo, pero será interesante - dijo Haibaku susurrando - Habla tu.

- Ok - dijo Jesús susurrando.

- Bien? - dijo Mahmud

- Bueno... estamos de... - dijeron ambos al unísono pero...

- Es una grandiosa oferta, de verdad, lo apreciamos mucho, pero no, gracias - dijo María de forma firme e interrumpiendo a los dos

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Jesús asustado

- Ah, bueno - dijo Haibaku como si nada

- Haibaku y Jesus estudiarán y terminarán una carrera y si quieren una maestría - dijo María de forma firme pero sonriendo - Pero aún así gracias, muchas gracias.

- Bueno - dijo Haibaku

- Mamá, no te habló a ti, habló a nosotros - dijo Jesús preocupado

- Entiendo que debí hablar con usted primero - dijo Mahmud - Retiro mi oferta, así que...

- No lo diga - dijeron Haibaku y Jesús

- I'm out - dijo Haibaku - Estoy fuera

- Estoy fuera - Mahmud

Jesús quedó paralizado y apenas podía respirar por la boca del miedo y la alteración

- Lo siento chicos, es un compromiso - dijo Mahmud - su familia debe apoyarlos - y Jesús quedó más asustado y aterrado - No culpes a tu mamá, quiere proteger sus intereses. Hubiera llegado más lejos de haber estudiado una carrera.

Y así, Jesús quedó más aterrado.

Ya en la limosina de los Marukura, Jesús estaba apretado con sus sirvientes Keith y Masquerade, pero no le importaba, miraba a María de lejos y estaba de brazos cruzados... y estába MÁS QUE ENFURECIDO.

Mientras, TOOOOOODOS estaban también apretados y casi no cabían.

- Me aplastas, Natsu! - gritó Lucy sintiendo el torso de Natsu aplastando su carita

- Lo siento, es que Gyar está cambiando de lugar - dijo Natsu tratando de acomodarse por culpa de Gray

- Debo irme con Keith - dijo Ace levantado y tratando de acomodarse. Para desgracia de Mira, su entre pierna estaba en su rostro.

- Aawwww! - gritó Mira de vergüenza - Su entrepierna está frente a mí! Alejala! - gritó Mira moviéndose y su entrepierna soltó un pequeño bulto - ACE, QUÉ TE DIJE?

- No te muevas tampoco! - dijo Ace sonrojado al sentir el rostro de Mira en su entrepierna

- Me siento aplastado - dijo Marucho siendo aplastado por Noah y Jack Punt

- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? - Gritó Jack Punt

- Ay, no te vayas a romper! - gritó Noah

Ya más atrás

- Estoy tomando cámara - dijo Ren tomando con su celular como Erza y Midna forcejeaban entre sí por acomodarse y parecía una escena yuri - Saluden a los pervs!

- Apaga eso! - gritó Jack Amón, pero escuchó algo extraño - Qué fue eso?

- Nada - dijo Hiba - Solo mi estómago.

Un poco más enfrente, María trataba de acomodarse y miró a Jesús de brazos cruzados y furioso a un lado de Masquerade, al otro de Keith y atrás de Haibaku quien le miraba aterrado.

- Ah! - dijo María fatsidiada y molesta al mismo tiempo - Ya, de acuerdo, está bien, Jesús. Sé que te enfadaste, dí lo que tengas qué decir y sácalo de tu sistema.

Jesús siguió igual y después de varios segundos golpeó el auto con su pie gritando - ME SIENTO CA...!

Pero en eso...

BOOOOM!

La limosina aumentó un poco de tamaño. La bomba explotó antes de tiempo. Mucho antes.

Minutos después

- Ay, por Dios! - gritó Alan revolcándose en la psicina inflable con agua - Qué es esto?

Así es. TOOOODOS estaban cubiertos de esos fluidos asquerosos. Muchos se retorcían de asco y dolor y el resto se limpiaban con agua y muchísimo jabón entre sí. Parecía que los gritos de dolor de los retocirdos era como una gran histeria masiva colectiva, como cuando muere un líder norcoreano, y los gritos de dolor aumentaban.

Mientras, Shinjiro, el papá de Dan y quien no gritaba de dolor, limpiaba a Chibi Dan con una maguera y este reía muchísimo mientras estaba colgado de su ropa - Ay! Cuánto lo siento Chibi. No sabía que estabas colgado de tu ropa al revés hasta que cayó esa última capa de cabello.

Shun y Fabia se limpiaban y tampoco gritaban

- Pues creo que ya podríamos empezar a tener hijos - dijo Fabia limpiándose con un trapo - Ya no me da miedo cambiarle a un pañal.

- Si, BIEN HECHO, HIBA! - Gritó Shun más que furioso

- OYE! - Gritó Hiba triste - Yo soy la víctima aquí, son mis sueños y esperanzas lo que se están quitando!

Mientras, Kazarina y Toshiya miraban el lugar. Toshiya se cubría en la piscina porque estaba desundo. Kazarina fumaba

- No quiero pedófilos aquí - dijo Toshiya avergonzado

- Ugh! - dijo Kazarina asqueada - ¿Alguien más tiene hambre?

- SABÉIS QUÉ? - Gritó Jesús más que furioso - QUÉ BUENO QUE PASÓ! ¡SE LO MERECÍAN! ¿Y SABES POR QUÉ? - Le gritaba y le lloraba a María - PORQUE AHORA MI VIDA SE VE EXACTAMENTE COMO ME VEO! ¿CÓMO PUDIERON HACERME ALGO ASÍ?

- Porque eres un...! - gritó María furiosa pero...

- Yo puedo dominarlo - dijo Haibaku interrumpiendo a María - Lo he pensado mucho y discutí un poco con mamá y si a eso le sumas lo que pasó en la limosina

- ¡ME LA VAS A TENER QUE PAGAR, HAIBAKU! - Gritó Marucho enojado a lo lejos - ¡PERO CON TU DINERO!

- Ya sabemos por qué mamá y papá no querían que tuvieramos el empleo - Haibaku serio - ES PORQUE IBAMOS A ACEPTARLO! Y ahora que abrí los ojos, no dejaré que desperdicies tu vida!

- ¿QUÉ PARTE DE SER MÁS RICO ES DESPERDICIAR MI VIDA? - Gritó Jesús con un tono de dolor

- ¡TODO! - Gritó Haibaku - ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no es la vida que debes de tener! Sé que la gente no debería decidir el futuro de una persona, pero en tu caso, decidir tu futuro es lo mejor para tí. Y el futuro que elejimos para tí y no vas a revocar a pesar de los berrincher que harás es ir a la Universidad de Tokio y aprovecharás cada programa y apoyo que nos brinden! En mi caso, me quedaré haciendo la lucha, pero en el tuyo, por ser el más inteligente de mi familia, te graduarás como primer lugar en TODAS las materias sin exepción y trabajarás en un puesto de gobierno o en alguna fundación, luego serás alcalde de la ciudad y luego PRESIDENTE!

- ... ... .. ¿QUÉ? - Exclamó Jesús sorprendido

- Presidente de España! - gritó Haibaku y Jesús se aterró - Y Luego Primer Ministro de Japón.

- Pero... Chicos! - gritó Jesús - Papá...

- Lo siento - dijo Serujio

- Es cierto - dijo Gray

- No sabías? - dijo Masquerade y Shun le aventó de una cubeta litros de agua a Fabia.

- Nuestras expectativas eran menores cuando te conocí - dijo Keith - Pero las aumentaste.

- ¿Y QUÉ TAL SI NO QUIERO SER PRESIDENTE NI PRIMER MINISTRO? - Jesús

- Ya es tarde - dijo Haibaku - Alguien tiene que serlo.

- ¿ah, si? - dijo Jesús enojado - ¿también van a decidir mi tasa de impuestos? ¿Mis teorías de política exterior?

- Eso no! - dijo Haibaku - No exageres! Lo que importa es que Sí serás el primer presidente de España y primer Primer Ministro de Japón al que SI LE IMPORTEN PERSONAS como nosotros. La mayoría de nosotros por millones de razones hemos carecido de oportunidades y hemos perdido muchísimas cosas por miles de años y en lo personal ya estoy harto! ¡TÚ SERÁS PRESIDENTE DE ESPAÑA Y LUEGO PRIMER MINISTRO DE JAPÓN Y TE CALLAS!

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió que pude haber aceptado el trabajo, volverme más rico y luego tener suficiente dinero para comprar ambos puestos? - dijo Jesús molesto

- Claro que sí - dijo Haibaku - No nos gustó la idea.

- ¿QUÉ? - Jesús - Por qué?

- Porque no serías un buen político - dijo Haibaku - No habrías sufrido bastante!

- PERO ME LA HE PASADO SUFRIENDO TODA MI VIDA! - Gritó Jesús llorando

- Ay por favor! - dijo Haibaku molesto - Eso apenas ni es poco! - en eso Jesús derramó muchas lágrimas al escuchar tales palabras de Haibaku - Sabes lo que es ser pobre, labes lo que es trabajar duro, sabes lo que es que se burlen de ti, y sabes lo que es perder a las personas que más amas. - en eso el tono de voz de Haibaku se tornó más cruel - Ahora sabrás lo que es barrer PISOS, romperte la ESPALDA, rograr la suma completa de 27 veces que cada persona que está con nosotros incluyendome a mi y excluyendote a ti, e imagínate cuanto representa todo esto - en eso Jesús casi se desploma - Y no servirá de nada, porque te segurán viendo menos... Y BUSCARÁS CÓMO AGRADARLES Y NO LO LOGRARÁS CUANTAS VECES LO INTENTES! - En eso Jesús casi se vuelve a desplomar - Eso te dolerá. - En eso el tono de voz de Haibaku cambia a uno desesperado - Entonces se enoblecerá verdaderamente tu corazón, abrirás por fin los ojos y AL FIN Y DE UNA BUENA VEZ POR TODAS TE DARÁS CUENTA DE QUE LA VIDA ES MUCHÍSIMO MÁS QUE DEMOSTRAR QUE ERES EL MÁS INTELIGENTE, FUERTE Y HABILIDOSO DE TODO EL MUNDO! ... ... ... Lo siento, Jesús. No irás por el camino fácil. No el de la diversión, ser rico y tener una vida de lujos.

- Haibaku - dijo Dan susurrandole a Haibaku - Esa vida que Jesús no va a tener... te toca a tí.

- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? - gritó Haibaku sorprendido por lo que dijo Dan

- Esto es increible! - dijo Jesús más que decepcionado por lo que dijo Haibaku - ¿En verdad esperan que sea presidente? ... No, no! Lo que en verdad quieren que sea es que sea el mejor presidente en la historia de España y primer ministro de Japón!

En eso Haibaku agarró el cuello de la camisa de Jesús y lo miró fijamente a los ojos - Sólo mirame a los ojos y díme que no puedes hacerlo

Jesús no podía negarse a Haibaku con esa mirada fulminante.

Ya en la ceremonia de la graduación

- Y como me dijo el Dalai Lama elocuentemente en el verano pasado a bordo de mi yate - dijo Mahmud dando su discurso - "Sabiduría es la luz del día. Virtud es la protección de noche" - en eso los chicos graduados estaban separados del resto de los alumnos sus amigos y conocidos separados del público en general. ¿Por qué? Porque olían mal de los desechos de Hiba que no se lograron quitar - "Y en el camino de la vida a menudo hay confusión y miedo, porque no recodamos que poseemos esa sabiduría" - en eso a Shun se le cae algo y Anubias lo vio - "Sólo hay que llamarla. Ella nos ayudará a cruzar la noche del alba"

Era un gafete que decía: Interespacio Bakugan Yokohama

Nombre: Shun Kazami

Puesto: Líder de Multimedia

- ¿Interespacio Bakugan Yokohama? - dijo Anubias recogiendo el gafete y Shun se lo quitó

- Shhh! - Shun

- Qué es eso? - Anubias

- Shhhh! - Shun con voz silenciosa - Es mi gafete de empleado. Quiero que hagas hasta lo imposible por que Sellon sea la única que no se entere. Sí? Si se entera ella será feliz! No me dejaría vivir en paz!

- Tienes trabajo, Kazami! - dijo Anubias feliz alborotándole los cabellos a Shun

- Desde hace tres meses - dijo Shun soltándose de Anubias

- ¿Y cómo es? - Anubias

- Es genial! - dijo Shun en silencio - Estoy liderando desde un cubículo pequeño unos grupos de cubículos pequeños el centro de multimedia pára los eventos, batallas, campeonatos, transimsiones por medios de comunicación y otras cosas de multimedia audiovisual y me encargo de poner mis ideas y las mejores de los toros empleados. Y eso me encanta! Me encanta todo al respecto. Me enctanta la estabilidad, el sueldo que me pagan, mi lugar de estacionamiento, los amigos que hice ahí, y los chats mientras trabajamos que incluyen los estúpidos chistes de internet.

- Oye, Kazami - dijo Anubias en silencio - ¿No tienen los de los gallegos?

- Es un clásico - dijo Shun riéndose y todos aplaudieron al finalizar el discurso

- Ahora - dijo el director del instituto - En su discurso de despedida, reciban de manera solemne a Haibaku Kuso.

En eso Haibaku se levanta en un silencio solemne.

- Haibaku - dijo Jesús susurrando - Toma esto - dijo sonriendo mientras le da un sobre. Haibaku lo leyo y sonrió al ver lo que decía

_Haibaku_

_Gracias por abrirme los ojos. Tenías razón, no creo que deba preocuparme por mi._

_Espero darme cuenta de lo que dijiste en mi peor momento de mi vida que se que va a llegar._

_Espero que sigamos siendo amigos por mucho tiempo más._

_Gracias por ser mi amigo, y preocuparte por mi._

_Te quiere, tu hermano, Jesús_

- Amigo... - dijo Haibaku sonriendo y con más seguridad se fue al discurso. Ya cuando se levantó al pulpito - Al igual que ustedes... espero que este discurso termine pronto. - en eso todos miraban a Haibaku - Muchos esperábamos este momento. El día en que debemos dejar la niñez, y abandonar a nuestras familias. Pero... la verdad... es que... - en eso Haibaku miró a su familia y amigos y novia - Nadie escapará. La familia va contigo. En los hábitos, en los gestos, en las decisiones que tomemos. Nunca estaremos libres... pero lo único bueno de esto, es que tampoco estaremos solos. - en eso María y Jesús sonrieron a Haibaku y este le sonrió a ambos - Como Paul McCarntey dijo una vez...

Un buen tiempo después.

Casa de los Kuso

- ¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESTO? - gritó Miyoko asustada - ¿QUÉ CLASE DE MONSTRUO HARÍA ESO? NO, SHINJIRO, NO LO TOQUES!

Mientras, Jessica, Shizuka y Chibi Dan se encerraron en una habitación

- Si mi tía se entera que fuimos nosotros - dijo Shizuka y los tres lanzaron miradas pícaras

- Oye... - dijo Jessica de forma pícara.

Casa de los asliados jóvenes (no aislados)

Rafe estaba abriendo el regalo y con el estaban Fabia, Elright, Serena, Hiba, Paige, Ren, Jesse, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Toshiya, Baron, Gus, Lync, Mylene, Shadow, Volt, Hydron, Thomas, Midna, Lint, Zant y Everth.

- ¡UNA WAFFLERA DE ÚLTIMO MODELO! - Gritó Ren contento

- Y de garantía de 3 años - dijo Paige

- Pusiste atención a lo que quería - dijo Rafe llorando de felicidad. En eso suena un timbre

- El pastel ya está listo - dijo Hiba y todos celebraron.

Tokyo Studio Coast Ageha (ese lugar sí existe)

Un público gritaba contento y en eso el equipo Anubias y el Equipo Sellon salieron del escenario a los vastidores

- Chicos, eso fue genial - dijo Noah conento

- Les tengo buenas noticias - dijo Sellon - Logramos una gira por EUROPA!

- Genial! - gritaron todos

- Haibaku estará orgulloso de mí - dijo Chris contenta

Casa de Ace

- Qué lindo eres Ace - dijo Mira en la cama de Ace mientras este la besaba y estaba cubiertos solo por una sábana.

- Gracias - dijo Ace besando a Mira y se dirigió a sus senos. Ahí...

- HOLA! - gritó Keith asustando a los dos

- AAAAAAAAA! - gritaron Ace y Mira aterrados y se desmayaron

Casa de Shun y Fabia en Yokohama

- Sellon, puedes gritarme tooodo lo que quieras. - dijo Shun molesto mientras contestaba su teléfono - Buscaré trabajo cuando sienta que esté listo. - mientras Fabia estaba fastidiada de la actitud de Sellon - ¡TIENES QUE ACEPTAR EL HECHO DE QUE TU ENEMIGO NÚMERO UNO ES UN ESPÍRITU LIBRE! - En eso cuelga cruelmente y avienta el teléfono al sillon. En eso sonríe y prepara su maleta - ¿Qué hay para la cena?

- Hay sushi de queso crema y atún - dijo Fabia dándole una bolsa con su almuerzo y su gafete

- Genial - dijo Shun feliz agarrando lo que Fabia le dió - Te veo a las 6 de la tarde - en eso besó en los labios a Fabia y se fue.

Habitación de María y Serujio

Serujio estaba acostado feliz y leyendo su Biblia - Qué bueno, la mayoría de los peleadores que conocemos se han ido y nuestro hijo está en la universidad. Dime, ¿cómo le hiciste para que todo saliera como querías?

En eso María aparece del baño toda aterrada, Serujio la miró confuso y María le mostró su prueba de embarazo... y... ¿DIO POSITIVO? En eso Serujio grita exaltado del terror

Instituto Técnico de Setagaya

- Me preguntaron que por qué apestaba, culpé a Hokkon y lo despidieron y a mí me dieron el trabajo - dijo Hiba llamando al teléfono - Toshiya y Kazarina me lo dijeron, busca una víctima. ¿Y a ustedes cómo les va? Señores de las grandes ligas.

Universidad de Tokio

- Está bien genial - dijo Jesús llamando por el teléfono y Haibaku le acompaña - Es un mundo nuevo.

- Oye, Hiba, nos veremos luego, tenemos clase de cálculo - dijo Haibaku y colgó, se fueron al armario de conserje dejando sus cosas de conserje y agarrando sus cuadernos y yendose a la clase.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Todos: O.O

Yo: ¿Cómo quedó?

Shun: Bueno... es un buen final nwn

Dan: Bonito

Yo: Y haré otro fic en el que le rompas el corazón a Alice y ella no te perdone non

Shun: Te ahorcaré si lo haces

Yo: Si me ahorcas te demando con mi mamá

Shun: (Chibi) Lo siento Haibaku

Yo: Gracias non Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, etcétera. Gracias por leer este fic. Nos vemos en Defqon.1 Weekend Warriors.


End file.
